


The Post

by feminabeata



Series: Femina Beata's Fan Service [15]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, i don't know what this is, instagram posts, it's a story, plz read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: Nam Woohyun spends too much time on SNS and way too much time teasing a certain person.For the woogyuly thing





	The Post

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this story is...or what it's about...but I wrote it!
> 
> I've been told earlier today that I'm "work drunk," so maybe that should explain some of it.
> 
> This is probably more about fandom jokes than anything...

“The hand in a pocket is a bit…”

Woohyun mumbled under his breath as he typed out something onto his phone. There. Finished. Send.

“What?” Sungjong asked. He’d just come back after getting their drinks from the barista. His slid Woohyun’s drink over to him. “What is it?” he asked again as he sat down. “The hand in the pocket is a bit…”

“Arrogant,” Woohyun finally supplied. He thought it would be obvious. Was it not obvious?

“Well, yea,” Sungjong replied. Ah, no it was obvious. Sungjong was just being Sungjong. The younger took a sip of his drink and smacked his lips while thinking. “But he’s supposed to look arrogant, isn’t he?” he suggested. “It’s a concept.” Woohyun scoffed at that. That Instagram post was a chock-full of concept, all right.  A super cool and sensitive rocker guy in glasses and a turtleneck. The pose made him look cool and the turtleneck showed off his sensitive side, which was _so_ sensitive that he didn’t like showing off any part of his body, not even his neck apparently.

That guy once described his vibe as ‘the sexy charisma of being hurt.’ What even was that?

Woohyun had been hurt a lot in life, and he could honestly tell you that there was nothing sexy about it at all.

“Maybe, I still don’t think…” Woohyun left that sentence unfinished as he finally put down his phone and picked up his drink. After taking a drink, he spoke again to a Sungjong that seemed more interested in people-watching, “The only reason why someone should have their hand in their pocket is to pull money out to give to me.” Sungjong whipped his head back towards him and furrowed his brows. “I’m kidding,” Woohyun revealed.

Sungjong smiled brightly and started laughing. “No actually that was good. I like it,” he replied. He then nodded towards Woohyun’s phone that was on the table. “You should tell him that.”

“I’m not going to leave a comment on his Instagram…” Woohyun muttered the rest of it very, very quietly “…again.” Of course, he already commented. It was just what he did.

“Well then what are you going to do?” Sungjong asked. He was distracted by the people walking outside. He even waved to someone.

“Do about what?”

Sungjong looked over at him again by rolling his eyes all the way from the window and onto Woohyun. “You know what I mean,” he replied.

Maybe Woohyun _did_ know what Sungjong was getting at. There was a lot of things that Woohyun could _do_. He knew that there were things that Sungjong wanted him to do, and some of those things also coincide with things that Woohyun wanted to do too. Should he do all of them? No. Especially not that one thing. He already tried to do that one thing and, well, it didn’t turn out so good.

But Woohyun did think of something that he could do right now, and Sungjong could help.

He smiled sly as he tapped Sungjong’s hand. “I have an idea.”

* * *

“You know, this really wasn’t what I had in mind,” Sungjong said. The both of them were both standing in the corner of the café. Sungjong had Woohyun’s phone in his hands. Why? Because Woohyun suddenly exclaimed ‘Take my picture!’ And now, here they were.

“Look, this is better than a comment. I can _show_ him how silly he looks,” Woohyun reasoned.

“By looking silly yourself?” Sungjong retorted.

Woohyun snapped his fingers. “Exactly!”

“Okay,” Sungjong muttered with a heavy sigh. He couldn’t talk Woohyun out of this, out of provoking _him_. Then again, provoking _him_ was one of Woohyun’s favorite activities, especially over SNS for the whole world to see. And as for Sungjong, well, he was just curious to see where this all was going. Once provoked, what would happen? So he’d take the picture.

Or maybe not because this corner was really dark. “I can barely see your face. Move into the light,” Sungjong said and gestured for the other to step out of the shadows.

But Woohyun shook his head. “Being in the dark is the whole point,” he argued. “He had an artistic, emo rocker shot. I’m going to have going to have an artistic, emo rocker shot, but better because I have this,” he ended by framing his face with his hands.

“Which you can’t even see,” Sungjong pointed out.

Woohyun slunk back into the shadows. “Just make sure you get my nose,” he told the younger. “They love my nose.”

“Who’s they?”

“People,” Woohyun replied. “People love my nosey.” He tapped it for good measure and then turned his face slightly towards the light, to show it off. And most importantly, he stuffed his hand into pocket, arrogantly. Angsty and arrogantly. “Just take the shot,” he said.

But Sungjong _still_ wasn’t taking the shot. “Are you _sure_ about the bananas in the background?”

“Of course!” Woohyun exclaimed. He waved his free hand up at and around the painting. “It’s an artsy shot. That is art. It goes with the vibe.” Sungjong didn’t look convinced. So Woohyun put on his serious, just-do-it expression. “Take the picture.”

“Fine,” Sungjong finally gave in and stopped putting up a fight. And Woohyun couldn’t be happier. After Sungjong took a couple of shots, he hopped over to him.

“How did it turn out?” he asked.

Sungjong handed him the phone, and Woohyun started flipping through the camera roll. “I couldn’t really get anything except a bit of your face and the hand in the pocket,” Sungjong told him.

“This is…” Woohyun drawled out as analyzed the last photo. Then he raised his gaze up to the other. “Perfect!” he exclaimed with a great, big smile. He patted the younger on the shoulder. “Thank you!”

He had the perfect photo, and he was definitely going to upload it onto Instagram later.

* * *

It just ended up being a good deal later, two days in fact, before he could upload it. For some reason, it didn’t feel right to post the photo any earlier. He’d also been busy recently, working on a new project, which had kinda become life-consuming. But that’s how it always was for them. Work was all or nothing. And never in equal parts.

The days had passed before he knew it and the photo laid in the camera roll, forgotten. But something recalled that photo to his mind, as he was in the kitchen and waiting for his stew to finish stewing (or whatever stews do). Okay, it was more like some _one_ reminded him of it. That angsty, cool rocker guy (who wasn’t really anything any of those things), Woohyun had been seeming him a lot online recently…and in other places (but that was the point of promotions, to have your face blasted everywhere).

Woohyun smirked as he leaned on the counter and uploaded the photo onto Instagram. After he did, he didn’t even bother to put his phone back into his pocket. He just placed it onto the counter. And like just as he expected, he heard a ‘ding’ chirp in the other room. Woohyun sniggered and turned around. The stew should be done.

It was as he was ladelling the stew into the bowls when he heard his own phone go off. There was a comment on his Instagram.

_The hand in a pocket is a bit…_

Woohyun laughed, loudly, so that the other could hear. He picked up the bowls and walked into the living room. “So you really do get notifications every time I post, huh?” he asked as he placed the bowl in front of him on the coffee table.

“Every time _any_ of you post,” Sunggyu replied as he put down the phone and picked up a spoon instead. “I don’t like missing out on an opportunity to tease, just like you.” He glanced over at the other, and Woohyun could see just how amused he was. “Nice photo,” Sunggyu remarked before he started eating.

“Same to you,” Woohyun retorted.

And then it was quiet as they ate. They didn’t normally talk when they ate, especially not this late at night. They just wanted to fill themselves and as quickly as they could. But that didn’t mean they ignored each other. There were glances shared, food shared too. Sunggyu must’ve not liked how one mandu looked and tossed it into Woohyun’s bowl. So Woohyun gave him a slice if spam in return. And Sunggyu seemed mighty satisfied with that. After all, he began hitting Woohyun for no reason (lightly of course).

This is how it always been with them, give and take. And teasing, so much teasing. They liked to push each other’s buttons, to push each other over the edge. They toed lines, and then crossed them, only to retreat back as if nothing had ever happened. So many times that happened, maybe too many.

But that was just how they were. That’s what how they’d always be. Woohyun knew it.

_I know you in my heart._

_Tell me…_

_Anywhere, anytime…tell me._

_Don’t pass me by._

_Tell me…_

“I don’t even remember taking that picture honestly.” It took Woohyun a hot second to realize that Sunggyu had finished eating and started talking. The song fled his mind as he devoted his attention to the elder who was now laying on his couch, looking exhausted. “That whole trip was like a blur,” Sunggyu remarked. He sputtered into a laugh, even though nothing was particularly funny. “I closed my eyes, woke up in Hong Kong, and got filmed taking a shower, and walking around. When I closed and opened my eyes again, I was back here, rehearsing for the play.”

Woohyun stayed seated on the floor and watched the other. “Sounds busy,” he mumbled.

There must’ve been something off in the look of Woohyun’s eye or the tone of his voice because Sunggyu bolted upright. “I know I shouldn’t complain,” he spoke like an apology. “It’s just…”

Woohyun got up and pushed Sunggyu’s legs over to make room for himself. He sat down but kept a hand on the other’s leg still. “There’s not much time left, I know,” Woohyun spoke, trying to be gentler.

“Yea,” Sunggyu muttered. He moved his legs away from the other and placed them onto the floor. He let out a great sigh as he hung his head. “It’s weird. I want to do everything that I can now, but a part of me wants to slow down and…breathe and do some other things, not work things,” he voice got weaker as he continued. His gaze flickered over towards the other.

“You look pretty slowed down to me now,” Woohyun joked.

That drew a laugh from the elder, so Woohyun took it as a cue to laugh too. But he didn’t notice that he was laughing harder and longer than the other was. Sunggyu had grown sullen, or nervous. Woohyun couldn’t tell, not even when the other said his name. “Woohyun, am I doing too much?” Sunggyu asked.

“Yes and no,” Woohyun answered honestly. Sunggyu didn’t like that. He frowned. And Woohyun responded with a shrug. “But we’re all like that,” he explained. “We all do too much of one thing and not enough of another.”

“Eh,” Sunggyu dismissed it all and nudged the younger. “You’ve been reading too many self-help books,” once again with the teasing. “I saw that post you made the other day.”

“Really?” Woohyun asked, turning towards the other fully. “I couldn’t tell because you didn’t _like_ it,” he pretended to sulk over it.

Sunggyu rolled his eyes and scoffed. “People call _me_ petty,” he retorted. “You know I get notifications,” he defended himself, holding his hands out. “I saw. And I liked it in here,” he ended by placing his hand over his heart. “My life exists for myself,”

“That’s right,” Woohyun said, abandoning his pout for a smile. He placed his hand on the other’s leg again, getting his attention, the elder’s eyes on him. Sunggyu looked over. “If there’s something you would like to do now, then you just have to do it,” Woohyun said, squeezed the leg, and let go. A sigh escaped his lips without even meaning to. There was something about the way that Sunggyu was looking at him now that made him tired. “If you’re worried that you won’t do well or you’ll do it wrongly, then you don’t have to do it,” Woohyun continued. While he was talking he had lowered his eyes and raised them again, onto Sunggyu.  He licked his lips. He always felt weird when Sunggyu got that look in his eyes. It made his mouth feel dry. Sunggyu was thinking, deeply. His gaze might’ve been on Woohyun, but he was just looking past the younger as he thought, and thought. It was making Woohyun nervous, all of that thinking (Sunggyu getting stuck in the trappings of his own mind was never good). His voice came out weird because of the nerves. He spoke too softly, “If you’re worried that you won’t do well or you’ll do it wrongly, but even so, you still want to do it, then…you just have to do it.”

And that’s when Sunggyu did it. He kissed Woohyun.

“Wh-what?”

All of the sudden, Sunggyu was standing up now, in front of Woohyun. “There’s not much time left and…” He was flailing, in his words and with his arms. He then pointed at Woohyun accusingly. “You told me! If you’re worried but still want to…then do it!”

“You’re coming back! You’re not dying!” Woohyun snapped back. His fingertips were dancing across his lips. “You’re going crazy.”

“Sorry,” Sunggyu apologized, still standing but with his head hanging.

“Don’t be,” Woohyun said. He grabbed the other’s hand and pulled him down, back into the seat next to him, where he belonged. “It happens to everyone before they enlist. It’ll happen to me too. I’ll go crazy.” Or maybe Woohyun didn’t have to wait to get his draft notice in order to go crazy. He felt like he was going crazy right now.

“It’s not just because of that,” Sunggyu grumbled, still refusing to look at the other. Was he sulking?

“Then what? Why’d you do it?” Woohyun asked. The corner of his mouth picked up. It wasn’t really a smile. It just was.

Sunggyu glared at him. “Why do you think?” Oh yea, Sunggyu was sulking.

“I just told you,” Woohyun grumbled. If the other was getting sulky, he could sulk right back. “I thought it was because you were leaving at some godforsaken time in the near or not so near future. And then when you come back, I’ll have to go and…maybe it would just be better if we go together. I don't think I can...”

“That’s why,” Sunggyu cut him off. Woohyun looked over, and Sunggyu had that strange half-smile like Woohyun had earlier. “I don’t want you to come with me. There’s a lot that you still need to do.”

“Enlisting isn’t dying! We’d come back!” Woohyun snapped again.

“I know!” Sunggyu raised his voice too. “But…but…you need to stay here, for the kids…” Oh, he was serious. Sunggyu sounded dead serious. And Woohyun found it funny (and he might be dead for finding it so).

Woohyun sniggered. “For Dongwoo?”

“Especially Dongwoo,” Sunggyu agreed, but he still wasn’t laughing. “How can one person fall for the same scam six times? He’s just so…” he stopped and shook his head. “He’s the one that I should really take with me,” he concluded.

Since the elder was being so serious, Woohyun bit his lip and sobered up. “Leave him here. I’ll take care of him,” he promised. “I’ll take care of everyone.”

“Thank you.”

This moment, it was about more than Woohyun moving up from right-hand man (or was his just continuing his duty?). This was about the trust that they always had between them. Underneath all of the teasing, behind the games they played, there was trust. There was trust and a sense of responsibility that they felt towards infinite and their fans and each other.

Woohyun felt responsible for him.

“Do you want me to take care of you too?” he ended up asking the other. “Do you want me to write you letters that you can brood over after you get out of the shower?” Since Sunggyu had just brushed off his first question, Woohyun went back to teasing. “I could even travel up to visit you.”

“Yea,” Sunggyu answered, with a slight smile. “I want that. I want to see you. I want to tease you. And I don’t want to miss out on years of not being able to do that just because of something silly like the service or...stuff,” he ended with a slight chuckle as he looked over at Woohyun again. But then he frowned. Why? Because Woohyun was being silent. He wanted to take in this moment, trying to remember all of it, everything. He wanted to treasure it all because he’d really thought that this moment would ever come. He didn’t think that they’d get to this point where they finally cross that line and stay there.

But Sunggyu must’ve thought Woohyun was retreating again. He wasn’t taking Woohyun’s silence well. “Don’t you want _that_ too? You’re being oddly silent and it’s kinda freaking me out and…now you’re just doing it on purpose, aren’t you?” after ranting for a few seconds, he realized that Woohyun was now being quiet, looking up at him wide-eyed, on purpose and was just barely able to hold back his laughter.

“Yes,” Woohyun confessed and hugged the other tightly, resting his head on the elder’s shoulder. “I want it. I want to tease you for the rest of my life.”

“Good,” Sunggyu said. He hugged the other back for a few seconds but then pulled the younger off. He was smiling cheekily. “Now speaking of teasing…” Sunggyu leaned over and picked up the mug that he was drinking from. “Since when have you had this?” he asked, laughing, as he showed it to Woohyun. It looked like a simple white mug, until Sunggyu turned it around, revealing a picture of Kim Sunggyu himself in his high, swirly Paradise-era hair.

“I would’ve taken mine when we moved, but _someone_ took it already,” Woohyun pointed out.

“All mugs look alike, you know, when they are lined up in a cupboard facing the other way. I saw the black shirt and thought it was me. Seriously!” Sunggyu defended himself. But Woohyun could only shook his head at the other and laugh. Sunggyu pouted. “I’m taking this with me when I leave.” He clutched the mug to his chest.

“Fine,” Woohyun gave in. “I have more than two mugs. I’ll live.”

“Good for you,” Sunggyu retorted. Then he raised his head and nodded down towards Woohyun’s feet. “Nice socks.” Woohyun immediately recoiled his feet, pulled them up, and hid his cartoon chibi-gyu covered socks under the actual Sunggyu who was looking at him with his chibi-like eye smile.

And Woohyun was going to wipe that smile right off. “So are you going to sing Laser during your showcase?” he teased the elder.

“It’s not Laser!” Sunggyu yelled. But he didn’t seem angry, not now. He was apprehensive again. “Besides…you’re coming, aren’t you? You could find out then.”

Woohyun pecked his cheek. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

And Woohyun didn’t miss it. He attended the showcase, watched, and gave his love in the form of a thrown heart. Then he, Sunggyu, and the other members took photos, to post on Instagram of course. Woohyun was going to take this chance to tease Sunggyu as he usually did, and stick his fingers up the elder’s nose (like Sunggyu normally did to him). But Sunggyu caught him and started chiding him. And so Woohyun gave him a “thumb’s up” to show that he got the message (and it was hard not to hear it with Sunggyu nagging him so loudly, excitedly).

Neither of them expected those photos to be posted on Instagram. Neither of them thought that those two shots would possibly be the best shots of all the ones that their manager had taken.

But they hadn’t seen the others. They really did tease each other too much…and love each other too much.


End file.
